Sleep Well
by stupidstuff98
Summary: This is my first attempt at FanFiction. It's just a little Robbie/Laura one-shot. Set after series 7. Robbie gets enough courage one night to ask Laura an important question.


**Lewis**  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Robbie/Laura  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lewis or any of its characters. I'm only borrowing  
them. This is for fan purposes only. Enjoy!

* * *

Laura was already perched on the edge of the sofa, listening intently to the conversation occurring between two sturdy men about something that she wouldn't even remember tomorrow, when Robbie got up off it "Night Laura, I'm gonna head up"

She stood up too "I'll be up in a little while" she said and kissed his cheek.

After Robbie left she lifted their plates and glasses from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen still listening to the TV as she took each step. She chucked the plates and glasses into the sink leaving them for attention in the morning instead of now. She surveyed the kitchen for turned on plugs and turned to re-enter the sitting room, flicking the light off on her exit.

She plopped herself back on the comfy beige linen sofa that was still relatively new. It was a present from Robbie when he moved in, they went shopping one day and she happened to comment on her fondness for it when they walked past the window it was placed it. A week later Robbie told her it was being delivered within a few days. Needless to say she was delighted and somewhat shocked at how sneaky he could be when he wanted to. It was occupied most nights now by the two of them either watching TV as they were on this night, or chatting about their day.

Since his retirement Robbie developed a few hobbies that he never thought he'd actively participate in. One of which was Chess. James gave him a few lessons and now they met up and played regularly. He was getting better he hoped, but was always unsure if James was just being nice and let him win, either way he enjoyed it.

Laura turned off the TV after the debate ended and reached across to switch off the table light that was dimly lighting the room. The only light remaining was the hall light. On her way out of the sitting room she smiled to herself, she didn't need to check to make sure if the doors were locked, that was Robbie's job. She climbed the stairs and left the downstairs of the house in darkness.

When she approached their bedroom door she stopped and listened to the soft whistling coming from the other side. A little giggle escaped from her lips and she pressed down on the handle, pushing it away from her and walked into the room. She stopped and Robbie turned to face her, falling silent but the smile on his face showed he didn't mind being caught.

"Don't stop on my accord" she said "I was rather enjoying it" she closed the door and moved closer to him.

"I've used the bathroom, its free" He nodded in the direction of the open door.

Laura loved how quickly they had become so comfortable around each other as she stood and just looked at him standing in front of her at the foot of their bed in only in checked pyjama bottoms. She smiled and went to use the bathroom, when she shut the door Robbie scrambled to the wardrobe and quietly opened the door. He pushed the lid off a shoe box and moved the crepe like paper to the side until he was startled by Laura's voice.

"Robbie"

"Yes love?" He answered and began to rifle through the box again.

"Did you finish the toothpaste? I can't find it"

"Should be-" She cut him off before he could tell her.

"Got it!"

He chuckled and when he heard the tap begin to run he threw the lid back on the shoebox and closed the wardrobe door as his search proved unsuccessful. He moved to his side of the bed and bent down to pull open the bottom drawer of his bedside locker. This time in the corner of the drawer he spotted what he was looking for, the little red box he was sure he'd lost. The tap stopped running so Robbie flung the box under his pillow and soon the door unlocked.

Laura strode across the room to the chest of drawers and picked out a pair of pyjamas. "I've got to get up early tomorrow, got a PM first thing, so you'll hear me rattling about, but you lie on, okay?"

"Okay, umm what time is early?" He watched her as she stepped out of her trousers; he was still finding it hard to believe they were actually together. She threw them aside before she put on her pink bottoms.

"Oh nasty early Robbie" She joked; she knew he was watching her so she made sure she undid the buttons of her blouse painfully slow. When she'd undone the last button she let the blouse hang around her shoulders before speaking "Get in, I'll only be a sec"

Robbie stopped staring, lifted the duvet up and hopped into the bed all the while being careful not to move the pillows too much. Laura meanwhile had removed her blouse and bra and had put on a grey tank top.

"Did you hear about James?" Robbie asked

Laura walked over to the bed and lifted a little white tube from her bedside locker "No, is he alright?" She unscrewed the cap and squeezed some cream onto her hands; she rubbed it in while Robbie spoke.

"Well I think he's got a girlfriend"

"Really?" She put the cap back on the tube and tossed it back onto her locker.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. Laura climbed into the bed beside him and rested her head on his chest. "Good for him"

"Laura, how would you like to make this more... more permanent?" He moved up slightly in the bed.

"What do you mean?" She started to play with the silver hair on his chest.

Robbie turned a little and reached under the pillow to grab the box, took a deep breath and turned back to face Laura.

When she saw what he was holding she sat up in the bed and her eyes started to water.

He flicked open the box "Laura Hobson, will you marry me?"

She leaped at him and threw her arms around his neck "Yes yes yes!" At this stage the tears were steaming down her cheeks and Robbie could feel the drops falling onto his shoulders.

She pulled back and he took the delicate ring with the perfect stone on it out of the box and placed it onto Laura's finger. She started to rub her eyes to stop the tears.

"Robbie, how... How did you know the size?" She gazed directly into his eyes, the last few moments still sinking in.

"I used to be a detective" They both laughed as his reply. Secretly he was delighted with himself, all the weeks of sneaking around, plotting and deciding which time would be the best and now her reaction had definitely made it worth it.

Laura hurled the box off the bed and pushed the duvet down. She straddled Robbie and took his face in her hands "Oh you do surprise me sometimes" She leaned in and kissed him. Sliding his hands up under her top she moaned against his lips. "I think I can be a little late for the Post-mortem tomorrow"


End file.
